diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia
|english = }} Cordelia (コーデリア Kōderia) was the first wife of Karlheinz and the mother of the triplets, Laito, Kanato and Ayato.Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan Book Appearance Cordelia had long purple hair with distinct side bangs and green eyes with narrow pupils. She wore a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. There was a white rose embellishment by the right side of her chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate white ruffles underneath. There was also chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment on the right side. On her right arm, she wore an arm band that was similar in style to the straps on her dress with a loop connecting the top and the bottom part of the band. On her left arm, she wore a long black glove. She also wore a black choker on her neck. Personality Cordelia was an abusive and promiscuous woman who would use anyone, including her own children, in order to be acknowledged by her husband. She is shown to be very manipulative seeing as how she was able to convince Richter that she would make him the leader of the vampires, if he resurrected her. She is also a very cocky and arrogant person, believing for everything to work in her favor. She doesn't react well when things go against her wishes either. In accomplice to this, she was also very strict and abusive to her children. She is commonly known to be the very woman who caused mental (and physical) damage to the triplets. Cordelia is also very flirty. She often flirts in front of the triplets and even goes as far as to having sexual affairs in their presence. This is shown that she mostly doesn't care for their own well-being or presence, as long as it benefits her own. It is also revealed that she really didn't want to have kids in the first place. History Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon Lord. She was Karlheinz's first wife and gave birth to three of his sons. It was also revealed that Cordelia had an affair with Karl's brother, Richter and would sometimes give him blood in front of Kanato as he played with his toys. She also had affair with her first son Laito. Not only was Cordelia having an affair with Richter, but in the MORE BLOOD game, Cordelia was seen having relations with multiple men. At some point, the triplets had enough and conspired to kill her. Ayato mortally wounded her and drank her to the point of death. Laito pushed her off the balcony when she tried to ask him for help and then Kanato burned her body. Before Kanato came, Richter found her as she was dying and she asked him to take out her heart and transplant it into another body. He did what she asked and transplanted her heart into Yui's body. In DARK FATE, it is revealed that Cordelia was a first blood. It is because of this reason that Karheinz married her. It was also revealed that Cordelia's mother Menae was Shin and Carla's aunt. But in Dark Fate, Cordelia's history is further explained. Because she grew up without knowing the feelings of real love (such as motherly affections), Karl was able to manipulate her and teach her the false meaning of love. He told her that it was alright to have many men, and in his case, many women. He taught her to be cruel in "love games" and that it was alright to have an incest relationship. This explains why Cordelia treated her sons a certain way. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz was Cordelia's husband and father of her children. He neglected her and she wanted his attention. In MORE BLOOD, Cordelia explains how she and Karlheinz met. She says they met at a ball and with a smile he asked her to dance. She also remembers this as when she fell in love with him. In MORE BLOOD, Karlheinz also gave flowers to Cordelia and the meaning behind those flowers were 'impossible'. Richter Richter was her brother in law. It is revealed in the game that they had a brief affair. They were known to have "made out" in front of her children. Sometimes she even went as far as to have sex with him in front of Kanato, believing that he didn't care because he was too caught up in playing with his teddy. When she was dying, she asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and he implanted her heart into Yui. Laito Laito and Cordelia seemed to have a better relationship than Ayato does with Cordelia. Though it was more of a bitter and utter repulsive relationship seeing as the game implies that Laito 'loved' Cordelia. He was also sexually abused by his mother up to the point that he thought of Cordelia as a lover rather than a parent. When young teenage Laito was in prison, Cordelia purposely came with Richter and asked him to watch. She told him if he was a good boy, he'd watch the two have love. In Dark Fate Laito offers Cordelia to become her man instead of Karlheinz, but she says he couldn't replace her beloved. Kanato Kanato is the middle child of the triplets and also the most neglected by his mother out of the three. Just like Laito, he loved his mother very much (but not to the extent of sleeping with her). However, his mother Cordelia never showered him with the same courtesy and love that he needed. Despite that, he sung 'Scarborough Fair' to her and she called him her little songbird. In the game, when he found her dead body, he tried singing 'Scarborough Fair' to wake her up but realized it wouldn't work. He set it on fire so that her cold body could be warm. Feeling full of happiness, he picked up the remaining ashes since his mother was finally all his. Ayato Cordelia is the mother of Ayato and always pushed him to be the best, but in a way that wasn't quite "motherly". It's predicted that Cordelia wanted Ayato to be the "best" to her own advantage and well being just to beat Beatrix seeing her as a threat and competition to get Karlheinz's attention. She was shown to have physically and mentally abused, insulted, and tormented him as a child. Cordelia even went as far as punishing Ayato by slapping him across the face, beating him nearly to death and nearly drowning him when he didn't live up her expectations. Ayato and Cordelia didn't have a great 'mother and son' relationship but rather no love at all. Mostly just hatred, as seen by the way Ayato talks about her and calls her foul names and says he hates her. It is ultimately proven that he hated her as when he kills her and drinks her blood commenting on the fact that it tasted so sweet as if it was nothing. Ayato and Cordelia are similar in many ways such as their behaviors towards others and their selfish needs to become powerful or the strongest. It is also shown in various ways that they are both attention seekers. Cordelia wanted all of Karlheinz's attention on her instead of Beatrix and Christa while Ayato is always pressuring Yui into giving him her undivided attention. Cordelia and Ayato are both very dominant and possessive. They are both shown to be very merciless though Ayato is more of a teasing person where as Cordelia was more strict and likes to punish those who disobey her. In MORE,BLOOD, when Karlheinz gave flowers to Cordelia, Ayato found them and tried to dispose of the flowers because he knew the meaning behind the flowers. He didn't want his mother to have a broken heart, so he tried to dispose the flowers before Cordelia knew. Unfortunately for him, Cordelia saw the flowers and punished Ayato for disposing the flowers without knowing the meaning of the flowers Karlheinz sent to her. Yui When Laito pushed Cordelia off the balcony, Richter found her and Cordelia ordered him to cut her heart out and implant it on another body. Yui, on the other hand, turned out to be Cordelia's vessel which by time, she controlled Yui's body. However, after seeing Ayato on his knees due to the sword that was stabbed on his shoulder, she gained control over her body and shoved the silver knife Subaru gave her to her heart. Beatrix Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karlheinz, and because Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children despite being the second wife, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own sons especially Ayato were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated by Reiji, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting her second son and putting too much pressure on Shu as well as finally free from Cordelia's torment. Christa Just like Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa did not have a good relationship too. In Subaru's route in MORE,BLOOD, when Subaru and Christa were sitting in the hall, Cordelia came and called Christa a mad woman. Angered by Cordelia's remark, Christa asked Cordelia if she knows who Karlheinz loves the most. Christa then answered her question herself and shouted to Cordelia that Karlheinz loves her, not Cordelia. Cordelia attempted to kill Christa but Subaru saved Christa and ran away from the hall. Quotes *"You are worthless to me unless you are the best. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp, bottom of the lake, all alone where no one can help them." (To Ayato)Episode 7 *''"Laito, I command you to help me!"Episode 8 *"All those foolish men will come to visit me today too."'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Japanese Category:Mother